CP - February, 2384
This page chronicles posts #11841-11960 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2384. *CP - January, 2384 *CP - March, 2384 Earth Plots Second Week Feeling unwell, KEIKO MUNROE sends a communication to SHAWN MUNROE on the station. There, she explains that she has been feeling sick and is going to make an appointment with the doctor and stay at Barbara’s resort for awhile. MARGIANNE SAVOI and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE have kept in contact, both through school and outside of it. She explains she has been into cyber dating and talking to someone she finds interesting. KEIKO finds out the news that she is pregnant with a boy and tells all the BARBARA MUNROE. Her mother-in-law encourages her to tell SHAWN and her husband is more than ecstatic. Third Week At the fourth annual Federation Weapons convention, new character ANTHONY NORAD is pushing his designs. With the convention at the Munroe Resorts, he meets with ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) and the two go out to dinner. At the dinner, ROYCE and TONY talk more about their placements and ideals before he invites her back to his place and they have sex. ANTHONY is back at the resort when he runs into KEIKO MUNROE, schmoozing her too and talking about her life as a Munroe - especially since he and Barbara had gotten busy already ;) KATAL UNA and FARAN UNA are newly moved into their old house in Hawaii. They are happy to be there and even discuss the idea of having a baby together, as well as removing Katal’s Romulan heritage. Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, SHAWN MUNROE surprises his wife KEIKO MUNROE by showing up unannounced. He is able to celebrate with her and make her feel better by doing a little dance. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is contacted by the daycare that BAYLEE EITREIH’SEV’K is attending when Margianne wasn’t there to pick her up. Worried, Andrus goes and takes the child, thinking that Margi missed her luncheon appointment too. ANDRUS goes home and tells VYLIN ELBRUNNE about Margianne and having the baby over night and they opt to go to her quarters to check things out. KATAL UNA and FARAN UNA are finally intimate again, taking the time to make love and start their way to another baby. SHAWN runs into ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) at the Munroe Resorts and they have a brief chat about her position and his mother, avoiding her true identity. KATAL and FARAN then talk about the basics of their relationship and having another baby, including remodelling the house, when to start and defining themselves as common-law partners. Cardassia Plots Second Week Leaving to Betazed, OZARA BRIK finally is able to meet up with ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and explain her case. He is able to make amends with her, ensuring that they will have more contact in the future so he will be in Celar’s life. QUESTA DAMAR returns home from the station and is greeted by JAMES MUNROE. They catch up and James explains he has been accepted into the masters program at the university. OZARA gets back from Betazed and is home with CELAR BERN. She snuggles with him and asks if he would like to have a daddy, but he is content with a mommy. QUESTA leaves to get a massage and pampering when she runs into MERIK EVEK who is back from his competition. He keeps her up to date about his schooling and athletic accomplishments. Fourth Week Upset about the news that his father is going to have another son, JAMES MUNROE goes to QUESTA DAMAR and rants to her. He vents all his frustrations and worries that he is going to he replaced and forgotten. Bajor Plots First Week Now officially a couple, T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON go out on their first date. After the date, they go for a walk and then share their first kiss, Jillian finding even more layers to the Vulcan. fHAYDEN LIU is gearing up to leave and decides that he needs to apologize to KATAL UNA before he leaves. They talk about the future and he offers if she ever needs a new start to come to the future and make amends with Cathasach. Then, fHAYDEN speaks one last time with YINTAR IOAN. Yintar inquires about Hayden’s sexuality and convinces him to prove it, by letting him watch the man have sex with Nerys. HAYDEN seeks out NERYS DORR and puts on the moves, bringing her in front of a two-way mirror for Yintar to see! When NERYS makes her own goodbye rounds, she runs into TUCKER DORR who doesn’t know who she is and flirts. Nerys, finding it awkward, stops the signals and the two part ways. SIOMANE TARA calls SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN when SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN goes into labour. He rushes to the hospital and is there just in time when GABRIEL SIOMANE-NESRIN is born (February 03, 2384). KITAAN DHOW arrives to the hospital to pick up TARA and the two talk about her position in the school, Kitaan offering to give his advice. TAHMOH ALMIN is at the hospital after MARIAME ALMIN gives birth to her triplets. DANIELLE HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN) is there to show him his newest children CONNOR ALMIN, YVETTE ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN (February 05, 2384). Second Week Answering an advertisement for a fencing partner, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD meets with AMITY IOAN to start up a hobby. Hoping to take his mind off things he and Amity enjoy each others company. Upon leaving, CHRISTOPHER runs into KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and the encounter is cordial yet a little awkward. KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) brings up the idea of moving into Varnadas with ALLYSANN MAENAK. She is hesitant, but agrees, even if she isn’t too keen on the idea of how close Yintar and her husband seem to be. HEIDI THAY and CHRISTOPHER have an update lunch where he tells her he has been promoted to Commander and starting sessions with her husband. Heidi is very happy and invites him to Abbott’s second birthday party. T’POK and JILLIAN HORTON are on a roll and still dating. Per their contract, T’Pok initiates a sexual encounter and it was better for Jill than she was expecting! Third Week Having seen an advertisement in the FNS, SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN asks her husband SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN about the idea of being a wet nurse to the Ioan quints. He is shocked and warns her to be careful of Yintar. INDIA goes to AMITY IOAN to inquire about the job, but finds her concerns about Yintar are not accepted as well as she hopes. Amity, wishing for privacy refuses to elaborate on why India shouldn’t worry and they part ways. In the later weeks of her pregnancy, ALLYSANN MAENAK is feeling more irritable. She explains to AMITY that she is not impressed with the relationship Yintar and her husband Kian have. ALLYSANN then speaks with KHOAL S’HARIEN-MAENAK and the boy expresses his worries that he will be forgotten after the new baby is born. Fourth Week Having over heard Ally talking about Kian, YINTAR IOAN confronts AMITY IOAN about his relationship with the Romulan. He explains that he is excited for the cleansing. ALLYSAAN MAENAK finally goes into labour and has a much better time of it than her first. KIAN MAENAK is there and they welcome ARRENNHE AMARANTA MAENAK into the world (February 26, 2384). Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week On Valentine’s KITAAN DHOW treats fN’LANI UNA for a special night out and reinforces to her why he is such a good match. Third Week Finishing up their Valentine’s date, fN’LANI UNA and KITAAN DHOW break their promise to each other to keep their hands off. They go back to his place and for the first time they’re intimate. In the morning, fN’LANI and KITAAN talk about their decision to be intimate. Neither regret it and they discuss ways of getting past her virginal issues. Syndicate Plots Third Week New character (of sorts) SULEYMAN REIZI has been on the run from suspicious Syndicate member for almost five years. Hoping to contact someone in starfleet Intell, he makes contact with MARGIANNE SAVOI through a cyber dating and they make plans to meet after vague clues on his whereabouts are offered. Fourth Week A Trill Syndicate member named Garrik Pezin is out looking for people to capture for his Captain’s trafficking and prostitution ring. With Tor’vik, the Nausicaan Captain who took over from his brother Mesz’Vik when he was taken in by T’Pok, Pezin has his eyes on MARGIANNE SAVOI. When she is rushing late to Andrus’ class, she is drugged and kidnapped. In the Argolis Cluster, SULEYMAN REIZI has found himself captured again by Tor’vik’s Lieutenant, Kuron Diz (a mix between Klingon, Nausicaan and Terran). Having been captured for nearly a week because of his transmissions to ‘Jenny’ (Margianne), he is stuck being tortured for information. Pezin finally arrives to the Argolis cluster with MARGIANNE in tow and has the information that will label Reizi a spy. Despite this, Kuron kills him but now knows for sure that despite withstanding the abuse that Sully is working for someone else. MARGIANNE wakes up only to be tussled by Kuron and tossed into the hold with SULLY. They’re both shocked the other is there and make plans to escape because Sully is in bad shape. Romulan Plots First Week Arriving to Romulus, RAYLON EVEK is in his altered form and posing as a man named RIOV R’MORA. In a bar, he runs into his partner DAYIN LETHO-EVEK (PREM R’MORA) however, he doesn’t recognize the man because of his sex change into a female Romulan! Second Week Getting their in’s on Romulus, RIOV R’MORA (RAYLON EVEK) and PREM R’MORE (DAYIN LETHO-EVEK) give a fake presentation about their companies pharmaceutical offerings and are accepted. Fourth Week Working on their mission, RIOV R’MORA (RAYLON EVEK) is listening into PREM R’MORA (DAYLIN LETHO-EVEK) work his magic on one of the suspected Romulans who had something to do with the ThermoPox Virus of 2379. He admits to doing experimentation and they get it on recording before torturing him for more information. #02 February, 2384 #02 February, 2384 #02 February, 2384